


Your Kiss Is On My List

by EndoratheWitch



Category: Strange Magic (2015)
Genre: Baseball game, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, First Kiss, Human AU, kiss-cam, maybe some smut haven't decided yet, redoing an old drabble
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-09-19 08:15:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9429494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndoratheWitch/pseuds/EndoratheWitch
Summary: This is a redone version of a drabble I did a LONG time ago about a kiss-cam at a ballgame title kiss cam (You can still find it here on AO3) My dearest friend royal-flush-gang said I should do a sequel to it but I decided to simply rewrite the whole thing and add additional chapters. :)





	1. Suprise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RoyalFlushGang](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoyalFlushGang/gifts).



> This is a redone version of a drabble I did a LONG time ago about a kiss-cam at a ballgame title kiss cam (You can still find it here on AO3) My dearest friend royal-flush-gang said I should do a sequel to it but I decided to simply rewrite the whole thing and add additional chapters. :)

Marianne trembled with rage and she was trying hard not to let herself give in to crying; not tears of sadness, but tears of anger. Every time Marianne became angry...she cried. It was an aspect of herself she hated, but it was also something about herself she had yet to change. 

Today had started out simple. It was a Saturday, she had nothing to do after moving out of her fiance's apartment. Her sister Dawn had called her and asked Marianne to join her and her boyfriend Sunny at the ballgame. Marianne had agreed reluctantly. 

Marianne coming to the game had been their idea of a way to get her out of the house. Dawn had said she needed to stop dwelling on what a disaster her love life had become. (And though Dawn had a point, Marianne would be damned if she admitted she was brooding over that cheating, self-centered....knucklehead of a fiance). Admitting it would give Roland...power over her and Marianne was not going to walk down that path again. She was determined to never fall in love again...ever. No blind dates, no coffee dates, and definitely no “I have a cousin” dates. Until she met a guy she didn't feel like hitting in the face...no dates. 

But Dawn and Sunny were adamant about her going to this game with them and so here she was, at a baseball game she didn't really care about, trying to have fun. Marianne had dressed comfortably for the game, ragged jean shorts, a jersey style t-shirt, Converse Chucks and her sunglasses. 

Marianne was watching the game...sort of, tossing popcorn in her mouth with a sigh. 

“Sis, I gotta go to the bathroom? You need to go?” Marianne looked up just as Dawn stood. 

“I'm fine. You want me to go for company?” 

Dawn made a face. “No, I can handle it on my own sissy.” 

Marianne laughed, but Sunny stood up. “I'll go with you, I need to hit the men's room.” 

Marianne smiled watching Dawn and Sunny go off holding hands. She may have given up on her love life, but she did not begrudge her sister's happiness; she was happy for Dawn and Sunny. She had just turned back to the game, tossing more popcorn into her mouth when someone had dropped into Dawn's abandoned seat right next to her. 

Marianne glanced over, removed her sunglasses, then did a double take. It was Roland! Why the hell was he here?? Was he stalking her...all these thoughts ran through her head in a split second when she turned to glare at her ex-fiance. When Marianne saw Roland, the man who had broken her heart, made her feel unworthy of love, ugly, useless...the man who had almost destroyed her confidence in herself...sit down next to her and try to take her hand, she automatically started to get up, thinking she would make a run for it...go find her sister, anywhere to get away from Roland. She did not want to deal with him, not today. 

* 

Bog glanced sideways at the woman who had taken the seat beside him. She was cute. More than simply cute...she was gorgeous. Bog pressed his lips together in a hard line staring back out at the field below. He was here to watch the game. Alone. He had no interest in women or dating—ever again he reminded himself for the millionth time in the last several months. He took a bite of popcorn as he watched the game trying to ignore her, ignore the way she smiled, the way she moved her head to flip her hair back from her eyes. Watch the game, Bog. Woman like that...she wouldn't give you a second look, so why get yourself hurt by looking at her. She is like a poison fruit, even if she were to talk to you, she would hurt you when you least expected it. So watch the game and ignore her, he told himself. 

* 

After the game had been going for a little over an hour, something seemed to be happening next to him. Bog glanced over and noticed that the blonde, who he thought was the gorgeous brunette's sister, had left with the little dark-skinned young man. Now, a handsome blonde guy, who Bog could see was an asshole just by looking at him, sat down next to her. Bog sneered for a moment and then turned away. Typical, he thought, that a woman like that would go out with a guy like that. 

Bog did his best to ignore them, trying not to be self-conscious compared to a guy like the blonde, with his nice clothes, styled hair and perfect teeth. Bog was too tall, too skinny, crooked teeth and just plain homely. The couple next to him were starting to get loud. Bog saw that the brunette looked angry enough to spit fire. Bog turned away again, trying not to pay attention, but their conversation went from hissing under their breath as they tried to maintain some sort of privacy, to snarling...all of which was becoming increasingly distracting. Just my luck, he thought ruefully. 

* 

The quickly escalating argument of the two next to Bog just so happened to be occurring at the same moment that the stadium kiss-cam started to roam over the stadium crowd, occasionally stopping on a pair of people, which had the whole audience chanting. “KISS KISS KISS” prompting the couple who had been captured on camera to kiss for everyone to see. Bog wasn't really paying attention to the kiss-cam. One, he hated that kissing-cam crap, forcing two people into a show for everyone was stupid...at least as far as Bog King was concerned. And his other reason for not caring about the kiss-cam was that he was distracted by the brewing argument next to him. 

* 

Marianne snarled. “What the fuck are you doing here?” 

Roland grinned. “I came to see you!” 

Marianne shook her head. “No you didn't.” She turned in her seat looking behind her. “Who are you here with? She know you're down here harassing your ex?” 

Roland sighed. “Marianne really...yes I just happened to see you. Happy? But baby, buttercup this is fate! Seeing you here like this, I've been trying to get a hold of you, but you haven't returned any of my calls.” 

“You know there is a reason for that Roland. You cheated on me. Why on earth do you think I would want to talk to you?” 

Roland reached for her hand, but Marianne slapped his hand away. That was the moment that the kiss-cam chose to stop on her and Roland. Roland noticed the camera and their blown up images on the stadium television first. He did his best smile for the camera, even adding in a wink as he started to reach for Marianne. Marianne looked panicked. Oh NO! She was not going to kiss Roland!! What the hell was wrong with him??!! Did he seriously think she wanted to kiss him after everything...did he think it was that easy to just forgive and forget? 

Roland leaned toward her for a kiss, a kiss that everyone would see! Marianne made a split second decision! She turned, searching desperately for a way out when she saw the tall man sitting in the seat next to her. She did the only thing she could think of—she grabbed the tall guy on her other side, clasped his face with one hand, turning him to look at her, and kissed him. 

Bog dropped his popcorn as the brunette next to him grabbed him and pulled his mouth against hers, sending the crowd into a cheer as she laid a kiss on him that almost made him slide right out of his seat. 

* 

Roland sat there and stared, his mouth hanging open and his face going white as a sheet. What on earth was she doing? Why was she kissing....that!! Roland gagged. 

* 

Marianne continued to kiss the strange man. She couldn't seem to stop. This had to be the best kiss she had ever had!! She had even crawled over the seat and sat on his lap continuing to explore this man's mouth as she held his face gently in her hands, her fingers slowly caressing his jaw while she kissed him. 

* 

At first Bog did nothing except let himself be kissed for the first few seconds, but when she came over and sat on his lap, he instinctively wrapped his arms around the petite brunette and started kissing her back. It had been a long damn time since anyone had kissed him...and this kiss was enough to not just turn him on, badly, but he wanted the kiss to never stop. When she wrapped her arms around his neck tugging him closer, Bog was fairly sure he was dreaming. She made the sweetest moaning noise while she continued to explore his mouth, her tongue firmly yet gracefully sliding over his own as her fingers slid from his cheeks into his hair. She grabbed his hair as she leaned more heavily into the kiss. Bog's hands pressed against her back nipping her lips which got him a purred response, her own teeth briefly brushing his bottom lip. Bog moaned, in a moment of weakness, holding her more firmly against him. 

* 

Dawn and Sunny were just coming back down the stairs to their seats when Dawn stopped dead in her tracks. Sunny, who was holding her hand, nearly fell down the stairs when Dawn stopped, his arm jerking backwards. He turned in confusion. 

“Dawn?” 

Dawn pointed and Sunny turned following her extended arm to see Marianne on the big stadium screen making out pretty hot and heavy with a complete stranger. 

Sunny's mouth fell open. “What?” 

* 

Marianne finally pulled breathlessly away. Her nose was still touching the strange man's as she looked into his eyes. Oh goodness she thought...they are blue—not just blue, but BLUE. She smiled at him and murmured, “Hi, I'm Marianne.” 

The man swallowed blushing, his voice a whisper, “I'm Bog.” 

“Nice to meet you, Bog.” Marianne whispered back, the blush on her cheeks deepening. Oh, and he had an accent. Damn. 

“Ah. Aye. Yes, I mean. It's nice to meet you too.” Bog smiled. Oh wow, she thought, what a nice smile, but then she remembered Roland. 

She turned to glare at Roland who was still sitting there staring in horror. 

“As you can see, I've moved on Roland. I have a boyfriend.” Marianne smirked at him. 

Roland stood up, completely incredulous. “But, Marianne—him? How? What?” he stammered. “Over me? You would choose that guy over me?” 

“Yes, Roland. Over you. Now if you will excuse me....” She glanced at Bog to see if she had his name correct. Bog gave a slight nod and a smile. 

“Bog and I would like to watch the game in peace.” She snuggled onto Bog's lap putting her arm around his shoulders more securely. Bog wrapped an arm around her waist, his other arm laying across her thighs and pulled her closer while staring daggers at Roland. He gave Roland a smile and a shrug. 

“Sorry friend. The lady has spoken.” 

Roland narrowed his eyes, running a hand through his hair and flipping his head back in a gesture meant to convey his lack of caring. It was clear he was upset, but instead of saying something else, he simply turned on his heel and went back to wherever he had come from. 

Marianne turned to Bog and was just about to thank him when she heard a squeal from behind her. She twisted around to see Dawn and Sunny. 

“Why didn't you tell us this guy was your boyfriend?? How on earth did he know we were going to go to a game? Did you call him? How long have you guys been going out? And a long time based on that kiss! Geez Marianne, I'm your sister and you didn't tell me?” 

Dawn stood with her fists on her hips talking a mile a minute and looking like an annoyed pixie. 

“Whoa Dawn, breathe!” Marianne untangled herself (reluctantly, if she was honest) from Bog and retook her seat. Dawn flopped into her seat beside her sister leaning over to look at Bog. 

“So what's your name?” she asked smiling at him. 

Bog felt really strange. He had no idea who these people were and he had just made out with the one woman, which had been amazing. And now... 

He gulped and rubbed the back of his neck nervously. “Bog—Bog King.” 

Dawn leaned over her sister and put her hand out to him. Bog took it receiving a particularly enthusiastic shake from Dawn. 

“It's so nice to meet you! How long have you and Marianne being seeing each other?” Dawn stared at him with her huge blue eyes. 

Bog glanced at Marianne, blushing bright red. “Ah...a couple of minutes.” 

Dawn blinked slowly as if she hadn't heard him correctly. 

“What?” 

Marianne blushed. “Ah, well, yeah. The kiss-cam came over us and Roland leaned over to try and kiss me. And I sort of...jumped Bog here.” Marianne lifted her shoulders in a helpless gesture, as if she had no control over her actions. 

Dawn and Sunny stared at the both of them when Dawn said, “That's a great way to break the ice. You two going to go out after the game?” 

Marianne paled turning to look at Bog who was suddenly paler than her if possible. 

“I...I mean...I'm game if you are?” Marianne shrugged, smiling at Bog. 

Bog rubbed the back of his neck again, looking from Marianne to Dawn to Sunny. He hadn't been on a date in two years...two long years... 

“Ah, sure. We could go grab some dinner?” He smiled unsure of what would happen next or if anything would really come of the offer. Marianne melted at the look of bashfulness on his face, especially after that incredible kiss. 

“I would love to go to dinner.” Marianne grinned settling into her seat more, and then she surprised Bog further by reaching over and taking his hand and holding it through the rest of the game.


	2. Impromptu Date

Throughout the rest of the game, Bog was terrified. He couldn't really pay attention to the game; all his focus was on the fact that Marianne was holding his hand. The fact that her hand was so much smaller than his, soft, almost delicate, nearly lost in his grip was...thrilling for some weird reason, but he liked the way her hand felt, her small delicate fingers weaved with his... 

Bog occasionally glanced over and gazed at her profile, watching the way she smiled, her eyes lighting up as she talked to her sister, her fingers periodically tightening around his, but she never once let go of his hand. It was like he was dreaming. 

Bog King wasn't accustomed to hand-holding, kissing...none of those romantic gestures. Hell, it had been years since he had been on a date. He had pretty much resigned himself to a lonely bachelor's life, but in less than a day, he had not only received the most amazing kiss in his entire life, but he also had a date. Now, how was he going to screw it up? He always screwed it up...that was just how it was. Women didn't like him...he didn't get along with man people as it was, but women...he was too ugly for most of them to give him a second look. But she had kissed him and then wanted to go out with him. Bog frowned wondering if he was dreaming, or perhaps she was crazy. 

* 

Marianne smiled to herself. Seeing Roland's face had been worth her weight in gold!! She glanced at the guy sitting next to her, his hand in hers (she was holding his hand partly because her gut told her if she didn't he would have bolted in fear). He wasn't attractive in the traditional sense, his features long and sharp, unshaven face, and his dark hair was slicked back except for a stubborn lock that kept falling across his forehead. His clothing was slightly rumpled, meaning he didn't care to impress anyone. His teeth were crooked, but his lips were soft, beautifully shaped and his eyes were so blue and emotional that it almost hurt to look at them. But there was something...magnetic about him and not just because she had never been kissed like that before in her entire life. There was something sweet about the man, a tenderness that she had felt during the kiss that made her want to know more about him. 

Inside Marianne was flipping out a little at her own boldness, that she had just attacked the guy, but she was also smiling about it, because kissing him was probably the most insane thing she had ever done. 

Up until this point in her life, Marianne had always played it safe, doing everything that was expected of her...right down to agreeing to marry Roland. 

She and Roland had grown up together, their two wealthy families close. Marianne's father and Roland''s father had become friends in dental school when they were young men, went on to form an office together and had both grown wealthy over the years. They both married, had children. Dagda, Marianne's father, had two little girls, while Roland's father and his wife had one supposedly “perfect” son. It had simply been expected that the eldest daughter of Dagda Summerfield would marry the son of Lance Knight. Marianne had been aware of the kind of person Roland was, but her father had seemed happy by the idea of her marrying Roland, especially after her mother died. Marianne had put her doubts about Roland aside to make her father happy and over time she had even begun to think she was happy with the idea of marrying Roland too. She had even thought she might be in love with him. 

Roland made her feel like she was the only girl in the world. He would shower her with little gifts, flowers, always telling her how beautiful she was, calling her his buttercup. She had known that other women were jealous of her having such a good-looking guy as her boyfriend, which probably added to Marianne's own delight at her situation. Until the day she caught him in bed with her supposed best friend and everything...all her illusions had shattered. She had realized at that point how stupid she had been, blind and...well she blamed herself. She blamed Roland too, but she mostly blamed herself. She knew better, but she let herself be swept away on a dream. 

Marianne shook her head banishing those thoughts. That was the past, this was now. Right now she had this guy sitting next to her that was a fantastic kisser and...different. She found that she liked that. 

* 

She glanced sideways at the man sitting next to her. His cheeks where still red and he hadn't moved a muscle during the game as if he was afraid to move. The game was coming close to the end soon. Marianne leaned over to Bog. 

“You want to go ahead and go? It's pretty clear who's won.” 

Bog jerked in surprise when she spoke to him, his red cheeks turning a deeper shade. “Ah sure.” 

Bog stood up so quickly that he forgot for a second about the fact that she was holding his hand as he yanked her up with him. 

Marianne stumbled forward a bit almost going over the seats in front of her. 

“OH MY GOD! I'm so sorry!!” Bog yanked her back which caused her to stumble into him slamming against his chest. Bog nearly went over the back of the row of seats when Marianne knocked into him, Bog dropped her hand and wrapped his arms around her. Just barely in time did Bog stop himself from tumbling backwards, his arms tight around her holding her protectively against him. Marianne gazed up at Bog as he looked down at her. 

“Sorry,” he said softly with a sheepish squint of his cheeks. 

Marianne swallowed as she looked up into those blue, blue eyes, her cheeks flushing deep crimson. 

“It's okay,” she whispered back. This close to him again she was overcome with how good he smelled, how warm and protected she felt in the circle of his arms and...well...how turned on she was to be this close to him again. 

Dawn and Sunny were too busy watching Marianne and Bog to pay much attention to the game, with Dawn elbowing her boyfriend in the side giggling. Bog and Marianne were still just standing there staring at each other when a large man behind them yelled. 

“GET A ROOM YOU TWO, SOME OF US ARE TRYING TO WATCH THE GAME!” 

Both Marianne and Bog jerked to attention. Bog turned to address the man. “Sorry.” 

Marianne, still blushing, turned to her sister. “Ah, we are going to go ahead and go.” 

Dawn grinned. “Sure—have fun!” 

As soon as Bog and Marianne had left, Dawn giggled. “How long you think 'til they are a couple?” 

Sunny laughed. “Less than an hour.” 

* 

They were both quiet as they walked out of the stadium, suddenly terribly shy despite the kiss they had shared. Bog smiled softly at her when they made it to the parking lot. 

“Ah...that's my car over there.” 

He pointed to an old white car, clearly from the 1970's, but in particularly good condition. Marianne was about to ask when Bog continued. “It's a 1977 Pontiac Can Am--used to be my Da's. I...I uh, just never saw the need to upgrade to a newer car.” 

Marianne nodded. “Oh I can understand that. I have my mom's bicycle still.” 

Bog nodded smiling shyly. “So huh...” He suddenly groaned dropping his shoulders and moving his hands about in clear frustration. “I have no idea what to do. I'm not...I don't date...haven't in years. I'm sorry you picked the wrong guy.” 

Bog put his hands on the hood of his car leaning into it, his eyes cast down. He looked so defeated and embarrassed that Marianne's heart ached for him. 

She reached out and laid a hand on his arm. “Hey, Bog, its all right. Let's just go grab some burgers.” She gave him a sweet smile when he gazed sideways at her. 

Bog frowned. “Are you sure?” 

“Yes.” Her smile broadened then and she took his hand giving it a squeeze. 

Bog squeezed her hand in return. “Okay, if yer sure.” 

“I'm very sure.” Marianne's smile turned into a lopsided grin. “Let's go before the crowd gets here.” 

Bog nodded giving her a thankful smile. 

He pulled the keys out of the front pocket of his jeans, opened the passenger door and held it for her. Marianne slipped inside, happy to see that his car wasn't a mess (like hers would be.) He had a CD player installed, a paperback book sitting on the dash, and a dragonfly pendant hanging from the rearview mirror. As he came around and got into the driver's seat Bog smiled. “I know this place down on 6th that has an old-fashioned park and eat set-up and they have some of the best milkshakes around if yer interested?” 

Marianne grinned. “I would LOVE a chocolate milkshake!” 

Bog grinned. “Me too actually.” 

Bog put the keys in the ignition and the car purred to life. Marianne watched him as he laid his arm over the back seat and reversed the car out easily before turning back around and heading out of the parking lot. Bog glanced sideways at her. 

“Ah...I have some CD's in the glove compartment. Not much, but feel free to put what you want in.” 

Marianne smiled. “Thank you.” She opened the glove compartment pulling out a couple of CDs. Iron Maiden, The Ramones, Metallica...she grinned, taking the Metallica CD and popping it into the player. 

“So Bog, what do you do?” Marianne asked as the music started to play the sounds of 'For Whom the Bell Tolls,' coming out of the speakers just loud enough to enjoy, but not so loud that they couldn't have a nice conversation. 

Bog tapped on the steering wheel in time to the music, watching the road as he answered. “Electrical engineer,” he said as he glanced in her direction. Marianne frowned, but looked impressed. “Really? Wow. What have you worked on?” 

Bog grinned. “Well the stadium we just left, for one. I've done a few government contracts, private homes.” He shrugged. “The money is good and I like working with my hands.” 

Marianne nodded. Secretly she was thinking to herself, “Likes to work with his hands?” a wicked little grin accompanied that thought before she said. “I'm a pharmaceutical representative.” 

Bog frowned. “What's that exactly?” 

“Oh I'm the vital link between the makers of drugs, or pharmaceuticals as they like to be called, and the buyers. I help supply the demand...not glamorous, but the money is good and I feel like I'm helping.” 

Bog nodded. “I understand. I like being able to help too.” 

Marianne rubbed her hands down her thighs. “So ah, do you have any siblings?” 

Bog shook his head. “Nah, only child. You have more than just your sister?” 

“Nope, just me and Dawn. Though Sunny is like a brother...I mean...to me—not to Dawn.” Marianne winced then made and 'ew' face. “No, ah, he and Dawn have been dating for a while, but we had always known Sunny growing up.” 

“I have my cousin Thang and his girlfriend Stuff...that are like that...though they didn't become a couple until recently.” Bog turned a corner smoothly as he spoke. Bog then pointed. “There's the place.” 

* 

The drive-in restaurant reminded Marianne of places she had seen in old TV shows or movies. It was small, allowing parking for up to ten cars at a time with the “restaurant” part of the place having a walk up window. The wait-staff, both male and female, wore roller-skates along with white and orange uniforms. Bog carefully pulled the car into one of the slots. 

“So what would you like?” Bog asked shyly. “I mean besides the milkshake...they have burgers, hotdogs, corn dogs...chicken...” Bog smiled looking unsure of himself. 

“How about chocolate shake, burger and some fries.” Marianne grinned. 

“Plain burger or cheese?” Bog asked. 

Marianne tilted her head at him. “You're not going to tell me to watch my figure?” 

Bog blinked jerking back as if she had slapped him. “What? Why would I do that?” 

Marianne smiled then sighed. “My ex would do that. He was always worrying about me putting on weight or losing my looks.” 

Bog frowned and muttered, “What an asshole.” 

Marianne laughed. “Yeah, yeah he is.” 

Bog shook his head in confusion. “What made you go out with him?” he asked before he could stop himself. 

Marianne shrugged. “He was so good-looking...but he never wanted me to be myself. I didn't see it at first. I guess I was just so thrilled and in love that I didn't see what he was really like for a long time.” 

“Well, I guess we have all been guilty of that...letting someone else determine our self-worth,” Bog muttered. 

“You too?” Marianne asked. 

Bog shrugged. “It's a stupid story, but yeah...I did. Fell for this woman...she was gorgeous, I was young. It...well...she told me I was too hideous to love and left it at that.” 

Bog turned away just as the voice came over the speaker by the car. “Can I take your order or do you need more time?” 

Bog glanced at Marianne who nodded. Bog placed their order, two chocolate shakes, two cheeseburgers with everything (hold the onions) and two orders of fries. 

Marianne smiled. “You know, it's nice to go out with someone who doesn't care what I eat.” 

Bog laughed. “Nice to go out with someone who doesn't think I'm too ugly to kiss.” 

Marianne blushed and giggled shyly which caused Bog to chuckle and blush as well. They both turned away for a moment, both smiling and both blushing. 

* 

It didn't take long for their food to arrive, giving them something else to do besides looking shyly at each other. It didn't take long before the two of them were laughing and sharing fries. It was as if the two of them had been friends for a long time instead of strangers just hours ago. 

* 

Marianne reached out plucking a fry from Bog's mouth. “Hey!” Bog laughed. 

Marianne pouted tossing the fry into her mouth. “I ate all of mine!” 

Bog chuckled. “That's not my fault! Stealing a fry right out of my mouth!” 

Marianne giggled waggling her eyebrows at him. “Whatcha going to do about it? Hmmm?” 

Bog set his milkshake down on the tray outside his window that had held their food. “Oh, I'm going to show you what I'm going to do about it. HA!” 

Bog reached over and tickled her. Marianne squealed squirming away, but the confines of the car made it difficult and Bog had reach! 

She was squirming and laughing nearly dropping her shake when suddenly Bog's face was right in front of hers...he was smiling, his blue eyes bright. Marianne sucked in a startled breath. They stared at each other for a split second. Bog couldn't believe how beautiful she was. It was simply...she was simply stunning. His mouth dropped open in astonishment. 

Marianne stared at him. He really was attractive, rough edges, crooked teeth and a pair of the most emotional eyes she had ever seen. 

Suddenly they grabbed at each other, their mouths meeting in a passionate kiss. 

Marianne practically crawled across the seat at Bog, who only had time to wrap his arms around her pulling her against him. Marianne cupped his face, pressing her mouth hard to his, her tongue sliding along his, feeling his crooked teeth, his soft, tender lips. God, she thought, the man can kiss. Bog's hand glided into her hair, cradling the back of her head, his other hand spanning her waist. 

They were so involved in their kissing that at first they didn't hear the person clearing their throat. 

Bog grabbed a fistful of Marianne's hair groaning against her mouth. Marianne dropped her hands from his face and slid them down his chest. She could feel how broad his chest was, the lean muscles underneath...then someone made another noise. 

“Excuse me.” 

Bog and Marianne pulled apart, looking a cross between flushed, confused and maybe a little irritated. The woman standing at the window, clearly an employee, smiled looking embarrassed. “I've uh been asked that if you two are going to do that, that you move. This is a family restaurant.” 

Bog slowly released Marianne, who gradually shifted her position back to her seat, both of them looking embarrassed. 

Bog glanced at Marianne then at the waitress. “Um...I think we're done here.” 

She nodded. “Thank you for visiting.” She picked up the tray from the window. “Come again...I guess.” 

* 

Bog pulled out of the restaurant, both of them laughing with embarrassment. Marianne took a deep breath. “Um, wanna go for a walk?” 

Bog, who was feeling a bit uncomfortable (his jeans suddenly a little more snug than before) at first thought about saying no, but then he didn't want to upset her and he was pretty sure his problem might solve itself by the time they arrived at the park...so... 

“Sure, that sounds great. Just point the way.”


End file.
